BAU Dynasty
by CalleighDuCaine
Summary: This is a cross story between Criminal Minds and Dynasty. It involves one of the team family member. In other words one of the team is relate to the Colby family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Washington, D.C.**_

_Aaron sat there nervously waiting for Emily's reply to his question. She was totally speechless. What seem like forever was only five minutes, when she broke the silence. With a big scream of the answer YES!! Emily jumped into Aaron's arms and give him probably one of the biggest kiss, he's ever got in his entire life. With that Aaron put the 2.5 heart shape carat white gold diamond ring on her wedding ring finger. From there Aaron led her upstairs to the candle-lite bedroom that had rose petals spead all over the place. Over the next four hours they spent it either making love or just laying there in each others arms. _

_**London, United Kingdom**_

_18 year-old Carrie Marie Colby sat there in the terminal of London Heathrow Airport waiting for her departure. Carrie's heading back to Los Angeles to meet up with her mother Sable Colby. Sable left a week before Carrie did, because Carrie had school. While she sat there, a strange man approached her. He asked, "Is this seat taken"? "No" replied Carrie. Slowly the man sat down and extended his hand to her. She gradually took his hand and introduced herself. He spoke softly to her saying, "What a pleasure it is to meet such a beautiful girl as yourself. By the way my name is Nick Toscanni." Slowly the talked back and forth, before he finally asked her if she was any relation is the Colbys from Denver Colorando. If she answer his question checkly her whole life will change forever. Only time will tell, because before she could answer him, her flight number was called. However this flight was goin' to be an interesting one, because seated next to her was the one and only Mr. Nick Toscanni. _

_**Washington, D.C.**_

_Emily arrived to work being the first one there. So she took the time to clean her desk off and finish up the paper work that she didn't do yesterday. Slowly creeping up behind her was none other then Aaron Hotchner. Slowly he leaned down and gently began leaving little kisses all along her neck. Before she could say anything, people began to fill the office. He just laugh in her ear, but Emily was anything but amused. This was going to be a day no one in the BAU forgot. Only because one of their own will have to find someone close to them. _


	2. Chapter 2

_London, England:_

_Carrie was busy with getting her belongings loaded onto the plane that she didn't even see Nick Toscanni watching her closely. When Carrie finally got to her window seat, she was greeting again by none other then Nick. Nick made sure that he got the seat right next to the beautiful Ms. Colby. Will he finally get his revenge on the Carrington-Colby clan once and for all? Only time will tell. _

_Washington, D.C.:_

_Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk working on paper work that he so politely forgot to do yesterday. Since he was to busy purposing to his girlfriend Emily Prentiss. What brought Aaron back down to earth from his daydream was the phone ranging. "Hello Agent Hotchner" said a very British sounding woman. "Yes this is Agent Hotchner", Aaron said into the phone. From there on Aaron would be in a race against time to save his one family member that no one knew existed and the family secret that had be keep from everyone, including Aaron's own brother Sean. _

_New York, NY:_

_As Carrie unboard her flight and wait for her next one that would have taken her to L.A. to meet up with her family. As Carrie's best mate from London waited for her to arrive at the gate to the plane that would take them to L.A. Kimba starts to worry about her, she asked the front desk woman to page Carrie. No Carrie turn up or answer the page, however some old lady walk up to the desk and asked if this handbag belonged to anyone. That's when Kimba notice that it was Carrie Dolce&Gabbana bag, that was made especially for her. It's was Carrie sweet 16 birthday present from her mother Sable. That's when everything in the airport went crazy and the BAU was called._


End file.
